cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Maroon War
|} Prelude The Maroon War (Sometimes referred to as the, "I request that no ODNers Post In This Thread war", or the "Moroon War") began when tension occured upon the International Communist Party attempt to join the Maroon team. This angered many Maroon nations as they thought that the ICP was planning on taking control of the senate seats. The Nordreich alliance and the Maroon Defense Coalition announced an ultimatum to the ICP stating that the move to the Maroon region would be considered an adequate casus belli. Shortly before war, The Nordreich also showed informationNoR Intelligence showing the ICP's intentions for the Maroon Team. When the ICP member Kommando went rogueKommando's Resignation and nukedNuclear Attack Image Fuhrer Kaiser MartensNordreich Declaration of War of the Nordreich, the metaphorical archduke Ferdinand had been slain, the Maroon war broke out. This war saw casual usage of nuclear arms until the Maroon allies and the Socialist forces signed an agreement to cease all nuclear exchange. Perhaps the whole conflict can be brought back to the Balkan Accords, a pact signed by many maroon alliances that was brought forth by Menno (Cheyenne) of House of Penguins. Kommando Attacks On November 14th, 2006, Kommando, an ICP member resignedKommando's Resignation and stated that his actions no longer were the actions of the ICP. Kommando then launched Nuclear AttacksNuclear Attack Image against Deutschland,Kaiser Martens' country, and also home to the head of the Nordreich. The Nordreich and the United Global Order declared warNordreich & United Global Order Declaration of War on the International Communist Party. In less than one hour, both the CSNhttp://s15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=32868 and the Maroon Defense Coalitionhttp://s15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=32867 declared war as well. The Order of Defensive Securityhttp://s15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=32929 and The Libertarian Socialist Federation and many others proceeded to join the Communist Allied Forces. It should be noted that the ODS had declared their neutrality http://s15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=32885&view=findpost&p=5582412 several hours prior to their declaration of war, stating that there wasn't any conclusive evidence as to who actually started the war. November 15th The Socialistic Revolution Initiative declared war on the side of the Communist Allied Forces early on November 15th and System 37 began its guerilla operations soon afterwards, fighting undeclared against the Maroon coalition. The Templar Knights declaredTemplar Knight Declaration of War their allegiance to Maroon Allied Forces. The Global Democratic AllianceGlobal Democratic Alliance Declaration of War joined the conflict on the side of the Maroon Allied Forces. On this day, minor border conflicts escalated into massive international wars that threw many soverign nations into anarchy. November 15th was the beginning of what was to become a brutal war. November 16th The North Atlantic Defense Coalition cuts diplomatic ties with the International Communist Party by deciding to cancel their Non-Agression PactNADC Cancels NAP. In the Afternoon, the Goon Order of Neutral Shoving declared warGOONS declaration on the Communist Allied Forces. The New Polar Order followed suit shortly after.NpO declaration of war The fight that ensued pitted ideologies as well as tanks against each other. With the most powerful communist alliances uniting in one effort to fight a united effort of Nationalism that was intent on defending their long possesed color, maroon. The fierce combat had not been seen since the The Great War. left|thumb|180px|A lone soldier charges a UGO held building during fierce fighting on the border of the LSF commune Heim and the nation of Vinci Peace The Maroon Allied Forces initially insisted that for the war to end, the International Communist Party must surrender and disbandMaroon Allies Demand Surrender. This was eventually seen to be impossible and later that night, MDC, and Nordreich declared the end of the war, offering an unconditonal peaceNoR & MDC Peace Announcement. Peace was declared because Kaiser Martens had recieved evidence that the NAAC may have been planning on entering the war on the side of the ICP. The ICPICP accepts Peace, ODSODS Peace Agreement, UGO UGO Accepts Peace, & the CSNCSN Accepts Peace all accepted these peace terms, which ended major conflict. The The Libertarian Socialist Federation and The Socialistic Revolution Initiative accepted peace soon after the initial end of hostilities. ICP Thinks Pink After the Maroon War ended, the ICP still had to choose a color to call their home, and on November 17th, decidedICP Color Announcement that their new color would be Pink. The switch was soon followed by an MDP with the LUEnited Nations, the "Soviet LUEnion" treaty. Whilst the LSF restricts itself to no colour, many of it's members who were on the Black Team experienced sanctions due to the war. They have since joined their ICP comrades in the Pink. Notes The Maroon War Tracker category: Major Wars